Cyber Fury And The Bee Darkness Rissing
by Beecliffnchief
Summary: Bumblebee gets worried about Toothless, when he starts acting oddly, Toothless is getting nightmares and visions of a dark evil dragon that is trying to murder him, seeing this monster keeps getting him into trouble, placing Bumblebee in danger, and putting their frendship in jeopardy, when the adult bots start to think seperation would keep their youngling safer.
1. Chapter 1

The day after brining the humans

Toothless slept restlessly, tossing and turning on Bumblebee's berth, small distressed whines and whimpers emitted from the Cyber fury as he tossed and turned, eventually kicking Bumblebee off the berth.

"Oof!" Toothless lifted his helm in a panick to the sound of Bumblebee hiting the ground.

"Toothless..." Bumblebee tiredly whined picking himself off the ground.

Toothless's ears where perked straight up and was practically hyperventilating, he didn't here Bumblebee call him.

"Toothless!" Bumblebee bleeped louder getting his dragons attention.

Toothless jumped up on all fours in surprise, and fired a plasma blast at Bumblebee, who ducked, quickly dodging the round that hit the wall, leaving a large burn mark.

"Toothless?" Bumblebee after getting up from dodging the blast, bleeped the furys name in a worried tone.

"Is everything alright in here?" a knock on the door came as Optimus poked his helm in.

"Yeah, but Toothless is acting wierd" Bumblebee answered the prime as he gave Toothless a worried look.

"How so little one?" Optimus curiously asked, entering the younglings room.

"Well he kicked me off the berth, he usually just twitches, but that's about it, then I called him he got startled and fired at me" Bumblebee explained as he approached Toothless.

Toothless crooned tilting his helm and giving Bumblebee a toothless smile, saying he was ok.

"Hmm well, maybe we should let Ratchet take a look at him" Optimus suggested as he examined the burn mark on the wall.

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Bumblebee whirred following Optimus to the med bay, Toothless in tow.

"Morning you two" Arcee greeted the youngling and Cyber fury when they entered the main room.

"Morning Cee" Bumblebee waved replied to the femme as they walked past.

"Hey Bee, Toothless is looking a bit sluggish today?" Bulkhead said to the youngling that was walking past to the med bay.

"I think something is wrong with him" Bumblebee replied to the wreckers comment.

Bumblebee then signaled for Toothless to hop up on the medical berth, so Ratchet to examine him, Toothless tiredly attempted to jump up, and managed to get his front paws up on the berth, and continued to try and climb up.

Toothless then gave a surprised chirp when he felt someone lift him up and help him onto the berth, Toothless turned around on the berth to see it was Optimus who helped him.

"What's the matter sparkling?" Ratchet asked the youngling that sat on the medical berth with the Cyber fury.

"Toothless has been acting odd, I was wondering if you could do a check up or something" Bumblebee bleeped to the medic.

"Sure thing, he does look a little less lively" Ratchet admitted as he examined Toothless, lifting the cyber furys helm and doing scans.

"Hmm..."

"Great Ratchet's thinking" Arcee rolled her optics.

"Don't you have and Bulkhead have to go pick up the kids?" Ratchet growle at the femme.

"Not until schools out, you're stuck with us for a few more hours Ratchet" Arcee remarked to the old medic.

"So is anything wrong?" Bumblebee bleeped and brought the medics attention back to the dragon.

"Well as far as I can see, he is fine exept his energy levels are low, has he been recharging?" Ratchet asked placing his scanning tools down.

"I don't know, we usually fall into recharge at the same time, but he has been really restless" Bumblebee replied shrugging his shoulders.

"Well we should probably watch his recharge patterns, something must be bugging him at night" Ratchet explained to the youngling.

"Alright Ratch, thank you" Bumblebee chirped hopping off the berth with Toothless.

"He might need some help with that" Ratchet said turning to Optimus.

"I will stay up and watch as well" Optimus as they watched Toothless and Bumblebee run into the younglings room.

A few hours later topside of the base

"Ok ready" Bumblebee whirred excitedly to Toothless.

Toothless chirped and snorted happily, running off the cliffs edge, divebombing down only inches away from the towering mountain.

Arcee and Bulkhead were just returning with the childeren to the base, they were inches away from the enterance when Bumblebee and Toothless suddenly pulled up at last minute and soared up into the air.

"Aah!, you psychos!" Arcee snapped as Jack nearly flew off of her from the wind force of Toothless's wings.

Bumblebee giggled looking back, Toothless giggled through a purr also looking back, then turning his helm facing forward again.

All of a sudden a giant grey and black dragon came out of the no where, it's mouth wide open and about to swallow Toothless and Bumblebee whole, Toothless screeched and panicked comming almost to a sudden hault as he tried to fly backwards and gain altitude at the same time.

"Toothless what's wrong!?" Bumblebee panicked to ask as he was in a panicked flight with Toothless flailing around.

"Toothless!" Bumblebee yelled as he was thrown off the dragons back from the sudden erratic movements.

The giant dragon continued to fly, and went straight through Toothless and dissolved leaving no trace or anything.

"Toothless!"

Bumblebee's cry for help brought Toothless's attention, Toothless then noticed he was falling, and Bumblebee was falling to his death, Toothless gave a panicked roar, and divebombed as fast as he possibly could towards Bumblebee, the fast he went the closer they got to the ground, Toothless was lucky he was fast enough, as he caught Bumblebee on his back, Bumblebee instantly pulled up on Toothless they suddeny soared up again, inches from the ground a dust cloud from the sudden wind from the dragons wings was created on the ground, they flew back to the top of the base and landed.

"Ok, I thought a flight would clear your helm of no worries, we are staying here" Bumblebee said catching his breath as he got off of Toothless.

"Bumblebee, primus, are you alright, we saw what happened!" Arcee Bulkhead and the kids came running up to the two.

"We're fine, Toothless got spooked by something, and threw me off" Bumblebee explained to his worried teamates.

"Thatq was quite a fall" Bulkhead said ahaking his helm.

"We didn't see anything that he could have gotten spooked by" Arcee mentioned to the youngling.

"I think he might be over tired and just seeing things, no more flying today though" Bumblebee replied, looking at Toothless who gave him an apologetic look hanging his helm low.


	2. Cyber fury sickness

As soon as they got in the base Bumblebee and Toothless went straight to their room, Bumblebee had patrol in a couple of minutes and this time Toothless couldn't come.

"Arcee what's wrong?" Optimus asked the fuming feme that walked in the base with Bulkhead and the children.

"Toothless just threw Bumblebee off while they were flying" Arcee told the prime as she approached.

"What!?"

"Yeah right while they were up in the sky" Arcee answered as Bumblebee walked in.

"Bumblebee is this true?" Optimus asked the youngling entering the main room.

"Is what true?" Bumblebee questioned walking over to the prime.

"Toothless throw you off while you were flying" Optimus hissed.

"Yeah...but he didn't mean to, he just got frightened!" Bumblebee defended his friend.

"Well I don't think you should fly with him until he's back to normal" Optimus informed the youngling.

"But...he's just...ok fine..." Bumblebee sighed looking at Toothless sadly peeking his helm out of his room.

"Alright now go do your patrol" Optimus sighed letting the youngling out the base.

Toothless wined and followed Bumblebee to the base exit, nudging Bumblebee's servo.

"No Toothless you have to stay this time, you need to rest" Bumblebee bleeped putting his servo up.

Toothless gave a sad warble and pressed his warm scaly nose against Bumblebee's servo, emitting purrs.

"Toothless... I'll be back soon I promise" Bumblebee sighed patting Toothless's helm "The team won't hurt you" Bumblebee bleeped before transforming and driving out of the base.

Toothless crooned and lay between the bridge and enterance tunnel, closing his optics, and waited for his friend.

"Well I'm taking Miko for a drive" Bulkhead announced as he walked towards the enterance, stepping on Toothless's tail.

Toothless opened his optics and retracted his teeth, growled and turned bitting Bulkhead's leg.

"Ah!" Bulkhead yelped in pain catching everyones attention, as he shook Toothless off of his leg.

"Hey!" Miko yelled making the Cyber fury release the wreckers leg.

Toothless released the leg and turned and growled and hissed, energon dripping from his fangs, he then started focusing on the girl human that stood infront of him beside the wrecker.

Bulkhead didn't hesitate on picking Miko up and bringing her to safety.

Toothless hissed at the wrecker and stared down the human in his arms.

"Toothless!" Optimus yelled the furys name in outrage grabbing it's attention.

Toothlesss pulled back pressing his ear plates against his helm, retracting his teeth back, giving a apologetic croon, he cowered looking over at Optimus standing to the right of him.

"Primus these bite marks are deep" Ratchet mumbled as he fixed Bulkhead's leg.

"Toothless, you do not bite our team mates, or try or threaten humans!" Optimus sternly told the dragon that cowered giving him big apologetic optics as he backed away slowly.

"I stepped on his tail, he had a reason to bite me, you know how heavy I am?" Bulkhead defended the Cyber fury.

"He shouldn't have bite you that hard Bulkhead" Optimus replied to the wrecker.

"Plus he threatened your human" Ratchet added as he finished patching up Bulkheads wounds.

"It was probably his instincts, his reaction was to bite the thing that was bothering him" Jack the teenage boy cut in.

"Hmm, well I hope he dosen't get bothered by Bumblebee" Ratchet said to Optimus.

Toothless cowered back into Bumblebee's room and tried to get some rest there, and away from the others that he could harm.

An hour later

Toothless opened his optics wide to the feeling of a servo on his helm, he lifted up his helm slowly to see Bumblebee.

"Hey Toothless, I heard you bit Bulkhead" Bumblebee bleeped softly petting Toothless's helm.

Toothless gave a croon, and sadly turned his helm away from Bumblebee, feeling very guilty.

"Opt is really mad, but I know you didn't mean to" Bumblebee buzzed trying to draw the guilt away.

Toothless turned to look at Bumblebee, but caught a glimps of two mech standing in the doorway and focused on him.

"Ummm...yes?" Bumblebee turned to see what Toothless was staring at and saw the the old medic and the prime in his doorway.

"Bumblebee we have come to an conclusion, that if Toothless dosen't start smartening up..."

"We are going to have to get rid of him" Optimus finished Ratchet's sentence.

"What but Toothless isn't feeling well it's not his fault!" Bumblebee answered the bots in anger, trying to defend his dragon.

"Toothless bit Bulkhead, threw you off, threatened a human, and fired at you!" Optimus snapped at the youngling.

"Something's wrong with him, it's not his fault!" Bumblebee defended holding Toothless's helm.

"Bumblebee Toothless is wild, and very powerful, if you can't control his behavior, he's going to have to leave" Optimus sternly told the upset scout.

"He has one more chance, he does anything else, he's gone" Optimus warned before leaving with Ratchet.

Toothless whined and looked at Bumblebee with frightened and worried optics.

"I wont let them take you away Toothless" Bumblebee bleeped hugging the Cyber fury.

"You hungry bud?" Bumblebee asked hopping off the berth.

Toothless stared at Bumblebee with sad optics and gave no response.

"I'm going to get some for you, maybe you'll be hungy by the time I bring it back" Bumblebee shrugged walking out of the room.

Bumblebee walked in the main room to get the energon, he had all optics on him as he walked across the room.

"Wow the last time I had this many bots stare at me like this, I lost my voice, what's the ocasion now?" Bumblebee whirred in a sarcastic tone, as he got the energon.

"Bumblebee...I know you are upset but it's for your own safety" Optimus spoke.

Bumblebee ignored Optimus's words, and left the room for his own.

Optimus sighed and got up and followed the youngling to his room.

Bumblebee walked in his room, and to his surprise Toothless was not in site.

"Toothless?" Bumblebee called as he took a step in the door little did Bumblebee know that Optimus just stepped around the corner to his doorway.

"Toothless?" Bumblebee called again.

Toothless wiggled with excitment from where he hid on the support beam above the doorway, above Bumblebee, all of a sudden he jumped and pounced on Bumblebee pinning him to the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus gasped, as he caught that and thought Toothless was attacking Bumblebee.

"Toothless, stop" Bumblebee giggled trying to shield himself from the many kisses from Toothless.

"Oh..." Optimus sighed with relief.

"What you thought he was attacking me?" Bumblebee asked in slight anger as he got up.

"Well... no..." Optimus shook his helm and walked away, leaving the youngling and dragon.


	3. Nightmares of Unicrons Death

Toothless that night he decided that he would hang and recharge from the support beams instead of recharging with Bumblebee, he didn't want to wake Bumblebee up like last time, Toothless was having another nightmare.

He was on a smokey very rocky mountain, dark purple, red and black thick smoke covered the area along with flames, and the echo of a massive roar hitting off the rocks, Toothless growled and saw a giant dragon shadow through the glowing smoke, Toothless shot a plasma fireball at the shadow and growled, hoping he hit it.

The massive Grey and black landed right infront of him and used it's entire massive body to crumble the rock cliff Toothless was standing on with ease, and flew backwards breathing a huge flame at Toothless.

Toothless turned and ran away from the flame as the rock beneath him crumbled, he ran harder and faster, as he jumped to take off but fell flat on the crumbling rocks, he got up and curved his tail towards his helm and saw his left missing tail fin.

Just then a blood curdling roar came from the right of him, and the massive evil dragon apeared through the thick red smoke, it flew straight into Toothless and the cliff he was on crumbling it knocking the Cyber Fury down into a dark pitch black bottum.

THUMP!

Toothless fell from the support beam in Bumblebee's room and landed on his helm and woke up on his back.

"Ah!" Bumblebee yelped jumping out of his berth guns ready to fire and looked to see Toothless on the floor in a daze.

"The hell was that noise?" Arcee asked turning the lights in the room on, walking into Bumblebee's room half awake.

"Toothless was sleeping from the support beam and he fell" Bumblebee bleeped with concern, as he and Arcee appraoched the dragon.

Toothless rolled over rightside up, jumping to all fours in a panick, shaking off his pain as he looked to see Bumblebee and Arcee kneeling infront of him.

"Toothless you're ok..." Bumblebee cooed reaching his servo out to touch the frightened fury.

Toothless backed away from the servo into a corner of the room, and pressed his ear plates flat on his helm, curling himself into a ball trembling in fear, looking up at Arcee and Bumblebee with fearful optics.

"I've never seen him like this Cee" Bumblebee buzzed giving Arcee a look of worry.

"Hmm, he might be having nightmares Bee" Arcee suggested watching the Cyber fury's trembling fear.

"Nightmares, well he must be having them while he's awake too, he got scared and threw me off, as if something was going to fly right into us" Bumblebee said looking up at Arcee.

"Why is he all of a sudden having these, he was fine 6 months ago" Arcee thought outloud.

"Yeah but what has changed since 6 months?" Arcee wondered as Bumblebee thought.

"Well less decepticon activity, but that's because... Megatron left!" Bumblebee bleep in an loud tone making Arcee visibly jump.

"Yeah what about it?" Arcee asked yawning as she helped Bumblebee stand back up.

"After he left Toothless started having these nightmares vision things" Bumblebee explained to the tired femme.

"So maybe he planted something on him?" Arcee shrugged as she watched Bumblebee flail around.

"No Ratchet scaned him and found nothing, maybe Megatron has awakened something and Toothless is reacting to it" Bumblebee continued to think outloud.

"You think so?" Arcee said looking at the Cyber fury cowering in the corner drifting in and out of recharge.

"It has to be, there's nothing else I can think of" Bumblebee told the femme.

"Alright, well we can figure a way to get Toothless through this in the morning" Arcee yawned escorting the youngling to his berth.

"Aren't you spossed to be at your humans house?" Bumblebee whirred to the femme leaving his room.

"I'll go early in the morning, he wont notice I was gone, and he's not my human" Arcee laughed standing in the doorway.

"Really, cause you like to sleep in" Bumblebee chirped.

"Go to bed you brat" Arcee joked rolling her optics, as she turned off the lights, and left the younglings room.

Bumblebee giggled and layed down in his berth, before looking over at Toothless.

"Goodnight Toothless" Bumblebee sighed falling into recharge.

Morning

"YOUR LATE WAKE UP!" Bumblebee chirped as he and Toothless bounced up and down ontop of Arcee's recharging form.

"AAAAH, ANNOYING LITTLE BROTHER AND HIS PET!" Arcee shouted jokingly as she sat up picking Bumblebee up and placing him beside her berth as Toothless hopped off, and she got up, Toothless quickly jumped up and pushed Arcee back onto the berth happily licking her face.

"Alright Alright good morning to you too, you seem much better this morning" Arcee chuckled pushing Toothless down.

"Yeah he is, but you're still late" Bumblebee teased as Toothless sat beside him.

"Yeah I know, it's just one human he can ride his ten speed to school" Arcee sighed in annoyance, she'd rather spend time with her adopted little brother, then drive around and protect a human.

"Cee..." Bumblebee raised an optic ridge at the femme.

"Yeah I'll be back soon" Arcee sighed rolling her optics and walking off.

"Come on Toothless, ready to go flying?" Bumblebee playfully asked, as he and Toothless playfully bounced into the mainroom towards the enterance to the top of the base.

"You aren't going flying are you?" Optimus asked from the monitors across the room.

"Yeah, why?" Bumblebee whirred in a defensive tone a. he had the door half open.

"Well I don't think it's safe for you, Toothless is acting up still" Optimus told the youngling.

"No he's not, and how do you know if he was acting out anyway, you've only seen him now" Bumblebee continued to bleep defensively at the prime.

"How would I know he was" Optimus corrected the testy youngling.

"Same thing" Bumblebee rolled his optics walking out the door with Toothless.

"Nope now he's acting up..." Optimus sighed shaking his helm.

"Why don't you just go watch him topside instead of stressing down here" Ratchet working on the monitora, told the prime.


	4. The terror continues to get worse

Optimus stepped outside looking up in the sky to see clear blue skies and one cloud next to the sun, but no Toothless and Bumblebee.

"Where..." Optimus sighed walking to the edge of the cliff, all of a sudden a black flash made Optimus jump back almost stumbling onto his aft.

Toothless roared happily as he and Bumblebee flew high into the bright sky, doing many daring air acrobatics.

Optimus watched in awe and worry for his adopted son, he did not wish to see something go wrong, as the two flew at great speeds faster then most Autobots and Decepticons.

"Admiring the air show?" A femmes voice came from behind the great prime.

"Making sure they're safe is more like it Arcee" Optimus answered the aproaching navy blue femme.

"Optimus, they can handle it, it was just a little scare yesterday" Arcee tried to reassure the prime.

"That scare almost led to Bumblebee's death" Optimus reminded Arcee.

"Yes but the monster that you think Toothless is, saved your son, dove for him with great concern and effort to save him, with almost no control" Arcee told the prime what she saw, as Toothless and Bumblebee came in for a landing.

Optimus mulled for a few moments over what Arcee just said to him, he was acting like Toothless was a monster.

"Cee you're back, did you see me and Toothless!?" Bumblebee chirped with excitment running over to the femme with Toothless in tow.

"Toothless and I buddy, and yes I did, you two were very good, make quite the team" Arcee cooed finishing her sentence with a glare at Optimus.

Optimus just sighed and walked back inside, leaving the youngling and dragon withtye femme.

"Well lets go get some energon before we do patrol" Arcee cooed leading Bumblebee into the base.

Toothless was slow to come down the stairs on the way back to in the base, he slowly went down taking his time, when he heard a noise come from behind him, he turned to see the grey and black giant dragon charging at him, Toothless screeched and ran down the stairs bursting through the door into the mainroom jumping into Ratchet's medical lab, knocking numerous chemicals and tools almost knocking over Ratchet, he then shot a plasma blast at the door he came from, closing it but also burning a hole through it.

"Toothless!" Ratchet yelled trying to regain his balance.

"Oh no..." Bumblebee whirred.

Toothless turned to see the medic and the humungous dragon about to breathfire on the old medic, Toothless acted quick and tackled the old medic to the ground to safety.

"Toothless get off of him!" Optimus yelled at the crazy dragon.

Toothless turned to the location of the voice behind him, and saw the evil dragon standing there growling, Toothless wasted no time and aggressively tackled the dragon doing a summersault in the process.

"No Toothless!" Bumblebee yelled watching Toothless take down Optimus.

Landing ontop Toothless growled deeply at the dragon that struggled, digging his claws in, bearing his fangs before, taking a deep breath to fire at the dragon.

"Toothless stop!" Bumblebee cried out.

Toothless stopped his deep breath and looked over with concern to his rider.

With that Optimus saw the chance to stop the dragons rampage, grabbing Toothless by the helm and shoving it to the ground.

Toothless gave a distressed screech and whine as he struggled in Optimus's grasp.

"Optimus no!" Bumblebee cried running over to help Toothless, only to be stopped by Bulkhead and Ratchet.

"Bumblebee I gave you and him a warning, and he blew it, no more of this madness!" Optimus snapped, Bulkhead then walked over to help Optimus with Toothless leaving Ratchet with Bumblebee.

"No it's not his fault!" Bumblebee cried struggling in Ratchet's grasp as he thrashed about.

"He is a danger, he is indangering you and the rest of us" Optimus snapped as he and Bulkhead pulled Toothless into restrains.

"But something is bothering him, to make him do this!" Bumblebee continued to argue.

Optimus ignored his sons cries and he and Bulkhead pulled the struggling Cyber Fury down the hallway.

"Toothless!" Bumblebee cried jumping out of Ratchet's grasp and running over to Toothless and hugging his dragon tightly, before Ratchet came and pulled him off.

"Ratchet come help us" Bulkhead called as they walked down the hallways towards the brig.

"Toothless was having another awake nightmare Cee" Bumblebee turned to the femme.

"I know Bee, but there was nothing we could do to control him" Arcee answered hugging the upset youngling.

Toothless screeched and roared scratching and firing at the energy forcefield door continuesly in the brig, at the three mechs that stood and watched taking a break after struggling with him.

"Bumblebee is going to hate me so much" Optimus sighed watching Toothless.

"It's for the best" Ratchet resured the prime as they left the room.

Ratchet and Bulkhead went back to the mainroom to clean up, while Optimus went straight to Bumblebee's room to find no one there, but he traced the noise of sobbing into Arcee's room and went there.

Optimus knocked on the door gently, to have an angry femme answer it walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, Optimus knew he was about to hear it from the femme.

"May I speak with Bumblebee please" Optimus started breaking the angered silence.

"He dosn't want to speak with you, and frankly I don't want to either, you had no right to take Bumblebee's only friend by force, right infront of him" Arcee started her rant that Optimus would never forget.

"Arcee he's viciouse and getting out of control" Optimus replied.

"No Optimus, something is bothering him, when Bumblebee had nightmares about tyger pax and started acting crazy like Megatron was after him, you didn't wrestle him forcefully and throw him to the ground and into a brig" Arcee growled walking back into her room and slamming the door in the primes face.


	5. Nightmare comes alive

Middle of the night

"Bumblebee this is crazy, you can't just break him out and think that the others will just forget about what he's done" Arcee said following the young scout down the hallways towards the brig.

"Toothless is reacting to Megatron awakening something, and we need to figure out what would cause him to behave like that" Bumblebee replied entering the brig room.

"Well the Cyber fury is at the top of the food chain, I don't know what enemies it has" Arcee sighed looking around.

"That's why you ask Ratchet about that, and contact me later" Bumblebee buzzed looking at Arcee.

"Contact you later what's that supposed to mean?" Arcee asked turning towards the youngling.

"I'm getting Toothless out of here, he's not safe here" Bumblebee bleeped looking at the depressed fury in the cell.

"You're not safe out there running lose, while there's cons either!" Arcee argued.

"Look it's just until we figure this out, and Toothless gains the teams trust again, please Cee" Bumblebee begged the femme for help.

"...Fine, but you better come back in one piece" Arcee sighed shaking her helm.

"Alright now prepare for alot of noise it's about to get loud" Bumblebee bleeped before firing at the controls to Toothless cell forcefields.

Every alam in was going off lights and everything, Toothless quickly jumped out of the cell to Bumblebee side.

"You contact me, you only, I'm not speaking with anyone else" Bumblebee told the femme as he climbed onto Toothless.

"Ok be careful" Arcee nodded before letting Bumblebee and Toothless fly past her.

Just as they turned the corner at the hallway leading to the mainroom, Optimus, Bulkhead, and Ratchet all stood defencivly in the way.

"Toothless you and I both wont like this but, Toothless fire!" Bumblebee commanded, making Toothless fire at the mechs making them all jump out of the way.

Toothless and Bumblebee then flew through the hallway into the mainroom and out the door leading to the top of the base, all three mechs followed as soon as they reached the top the two escaped into the moonlit night sky with out a trace.

"Dammit!" Optimus cursed knowing his son was putting himself in grave danger.

"I blame myself" Ratchet sighed.

"Why?" Optimus asked turning to the old mech.

"If I didn't speak of the planet or dragon, he would have never found that thing, and we wouldn't be in this situation" Ratchet blamed himself.

"You also found him a friend his age" Arcee said from behind the three.

"And where have you been the entire time?!" Ratchet growled turning to face the femme.

"Helping them escape?" Bulkhead asked sarcastically.

"It's the only way you are all going to see" Arcee snapped at the wrecker.

"Thanks to your help Bumblebee is out there with a malfunctioning Cyber fury!" Optimus snapped back at the femme.

"Optimus what the hell is with, are you on your cycle or something!?" Arcee yelled at the prime in rage.

"On his cycle, he is a mech" Bulkhead huffed crossing his arms, recieving a glare from Arcee.

Optimus just sighed shaking his helm and storming off into the base.

"Arcee, he has a runaway son, with a psychotic dangerous dragon" Ratchet growled as he approached Arcee.

"Ratchet what's the Cyber Fury's enemy?" Arcee ignored the medics words with a question.

"Unicrons Death why?" Ratchet hissed in confusion looking over at Bulkhead who shrugged at him.

"Why, and when does a Cyber Fury know when one is around?" Arcee continued to confuse the mechs.

"It's the only kind of dragon that can kill a Cyber Fury, and the Cyber fury is the only one that can murder the Death, the Cyber Fury can sence when Unicrons Death has been awoken, it haunts the fury with visions, the closer it is the worse the fury gets visions..."

"Or nightmares, thanks Ratchet" Arcee thanked the medic and walked back in the base.

"She did not just outsmart me... but why?..." Ratchet facepalmed walking back in the base followed by Bulkhead.

"What Ratchet?" Bulkhead asked as he followed the medic.

"Bumblebee was Right... but I just don't understand why...unless..." Ratchet said stopping misentence as he entered the mainroom.

"Optimus, we have to find Bumblebee right now"

"So yeah you were right, Megatron awakened something called Unicrons Death, don't know much, but I know now tht it can kill a Cyber Fury, but oddly the Cyber Fury is the only one that can defeat it" Arcee spoke over the comm.

"Alright, anything that can tell us about how close it is to getting here?" Bumblebee bleeped back over the comm.

"Yeah, it all depends on Toothless, the closer it gets the worse his visions of it" Arcee answered the younglings question.

"Ok then, well it's good to know that it's almost on the planet, so when does his visions of the thing stop?" Bumblebee sighed watching Toothless nervously look around.

"Don't know yet Bee, but I'll keep you updated" Arcee said ending the call.

"Well we should be safe here for now" Bumblebee sighed patting his wary dragon.

Toothless crooned at Bumblebee with frightened optics, nudging the youngling.

"Ok we will find somewhere brighter then here, Toothless you do know it's night right?" Bumblebee sighed walking through the dark foggy forest.

"Arcee you obviously know where Bumblebee is, we need to get to him right now!" Ratchet snapped at the femme that stared at him with a glare.

"Honestly I have no idea, he didn't tell me" Arcee shrugged off the medic.

"Didn't tell you, so you have been comunicating with him" Optimus cut in.

"Yeah I wasnt a complete ass to him, so he talked to me" Arcee growled.

"Ratchet what info do you have" Optimus asked changing the subject away from the femme.

"Unicrons Death will hunt down and kill the Cyber Fury, it dosen't stop until one of them dies, it has obviously been awoken by Megatron, being awoken it harasses the Cyber Fury with visions and nightmares, the visions stop after the arrival, then the battle comes next" Ratchet explianed to the prime.

"Megatron, should have figured" Bulkhead rolled his optics.

"Ratchet what do we know about this Unicrons Death" Optimus continued to question.

"There used to be thousands, but the Cyber Fury and Unicrons Death fought equally wipping each species"

"What is it capable of?" Arcee asked, finally speaking.

"This dragon is massive in size, larger then the Nemesis, infact the jaws on it could snap that ship in half, it breaths dark energon flame mixed with normale flame, it's armour is impenetrable, the amount of damage it will cause, true evil, and only true evil can awaken it, Megatron is pratically unbeatable with it" Ratchet gave the team imformation on this evil dragon.

"And the only thing that can defeat it, is the Cyber Fury?" Bulkhead asked knowingly.

"Yes" Ratchet nodded.

"Arcee call Bumblebee get him ba..."

A Sound barrier breaking thud came to everyones audios as the ground shook with great force, the lights and monitors flickered for about five minutes.

Both Toothless and Bumblebee fell over from the force of the impact they looked up to see smoke and dust comming from the desert.


	6. The great battle

"What...was that..." Bulkhead asked after they all regained their balance.

"Prime!, you better answer!" Agent fowlers unhappy voice was heard on the monitor.

"Yes Agent Fowler?" Optimus answered making his way over to the monitor.

"You want to explain to me what the hell that thing is!" Agent fowler yelled panning his hellicopter camera to a giant dust and smoke cloud on the ground, all of a sudden a piercing massive roar came through.

"Agent Fowler fall back let my team handle this, it's not safe for you" Optimus informed the human.

"No arguments there" Agent fowler agreed falling back.

"All Autobots are rolling out" Optimus ended the call turning to his team.

"What if Bumblebee calls?" Ratchet asked gesturing to the monitors.

"He wont, he said he'd call me" Arcee answered as they all ran through the bridge.

All autobots stared up at the massive towering monster, theywere ants compared to it.

"Autobots what a pleasure, you all came to meet my new friend" Megatrons evil laghter came from above.

"Ratchet so said the thing was bigger then their ship not mountains!" Arcee growled at the medic.

"Well it's still the same point" Ratchet answered.

"All talk no action" Megatron rolled his optics making Unicrons Death breath a massive flame at the Autobots.

All Autobots fled to the sides of the flame, fmissing the metal melting flame, the intence heat radiating onto the Autobots.

"Optimus we can't do anything!" Arcee yelled over the smoke and flames on the ground.

"Oh this is just the begining Autobots, I'm going to destroy you first, then the parasites that populate this planet!" Megatron snarled as earadicons dropped down from the Nemesis above.

"Autobots defend at all costs, we cannot allow Megatron to win!" Optimus comanded as the team fought off the endless armies of earadicons.

"Destroy them!" Megatron yelled as another flame came from the massive death dragon.

Bumblebee and Toothless ran with great speed to the top of a cliff where they could see the massive dragon and army of decepticons, having a massive battle with the team.

Toothless snarled at the site of Unicrons Death through the smoke it caused, Toothless was ready for battle.

"That must be it, come on Toothless the team can't defeat Megatron with that thing, he'll kill them!" Bumblebee told the dragon as he climbed aboard Toothless and took off.

"This going so well" Megatron laghed evily from his ships deck.

"Yes, but isn't something missing my lord?" Starscream asked watching the autobots defeat.

"Optimus this is to much, that dragon is brining us down!" Ratchet warned the prime as they fought the cons.

"Hold them off, we have to find the Deaths weakness" Optimus answered as he sliced a con in half.

"It has no weakness!" Bulkhead yelled, as Unicrons Death was about to release another massive flame.

Just then the a high pitched piercing sound came out of no where followed by a plasma fireball hitting the Deaths face stopping the comming flame.

"What was that!?" Megatron growled looking around.

Bumblebee and Toothless dove through the smoke to the ground to find the team in battle, Bumblebee jumped off of Toothless landing on a con and shooting it dead, Toothless landed and shot a con that had Ratchet pinned with a fire ball.

"Thank you Toothless" Ratchet thanked jumping back into battle.

"Cee!" Bumblebee called firing another con down as he approached the battling femme.

"Bee, thank primus you're ok" Arcee kicked down the con she was fighting and hugged the youngling.

"I'm fine where's Opt?" Bumblebee asked after the hug.

"In trouble that's what!" Arcee pointed over to the huge amount of earadicons attacking Optimus.

"Toothless!" Bumblebee yelled for his dragon.

Toothless looked up from the con he had just killed and saw Optimus getting beat a large group of cons, Toothless fired at the cons as he charged in, batting them away with his tail and legs, swating the disoriented cons over to Bulkhead and Arcee for their deaths.

Optimus managed to catch a glimps of Toothless before being taken down by three cons.

Toothless fired two off, and the last one he tackled off the prime, pinning the con he snarled ripping it's spark out with his jaws, showing no mercy.

Toothless then turned his attention to the prime and ran over to help him up, nudging his body under the primes arms, Optimus got back to his peds with the furys help, and shook off the pain.

"Thank you" Optimus thanked the Cyber Fury as the walked over to the team.

"Good job bud!" Bumblebee chirped hugging his friend proudly.

"Aaah, it's that Cyber fury and the youngling, destroy them both!" Megatron comanded Unicrons Death.

The blood curdling roar shook the mountains, as the Death prepared for battle with it's nemesis.

Toothless screeched in rage flapping his wings standing up on his hind legs threateningly, getting back on all fours, he looked back at Bumblebee and gestured at the Death.

"Bumblebee, I don't want you to do this" Optimus said following the youngling to Toothless.

"Opt I have to, Toothless is the only one that can destroy the Death, and he can't do it with out me" Bumblebee bleeped to the prime.

"...just promise you'll come back" Optimus sighed.

"Promise" Bumblebee beeped before taking off into the grey sky.

"Alright bud lets take him down" Bumblebee chirped as they flew around the Death.

Toothless screeched in agreement and continued to soar above and around the Death.

"Ok it got here from planet hell, it must have wings, we get it to fly we can bring it down" Bumblebee explained to Toothless.

"Well we're great at pissing things off, come on Toothess lets get irritating!" Bumblebee bleeped as they dived at the Death.

Toothless fired a shot at the Death catching it's attention.

"It's working, lets keep going" Bumblebee buzzed turing around.

Toothless then fired three shots, the third one being enough to knock the massive dragon down.

"I think that worked" Bumblebee clicked looking at the Death getting up and taking off after them.

"Primus be safe" Arcee gasped as the dragon chase flew past infront of them.

"Alright bud it's still night we've got an advantage, lets get him up a little higher" Bumblebee told Toothless.

Toothless understood and banked off to the right just as the Death shot a flame at them.

The team below gasped at the near hit as Bumblebee and Toothless dissapeared into the night sky.

"I know where this is going, I want the ship cannons up and ready to fire, as soon as that youngling and dragon come to site, shoot them down onto the ship!" Megatron growled his orders at his army.

Unicrons Death screeched and roared uselessly as he hovered in the dark lit sky.

All of a sudden out of no where the piercing sound of an attacking Cyber fury echoed and a plasma fireball was followed, hitting the wing of the Death, it roared in rage and pain and looked around.

"Alright warm ups over, time for the real deal" Bumblebee told Toothless.

Toothless growled, and dove firing at the Deaths wings again, and again.

The numerous shots of plasma tearing the wings of the Death, down below every shot made the two dragons appear.

Finally the Death got to enraged and shot his flame everywhere lighting the sky.

"Watch out!" Bumblebee yelped as they tried to fly away from the flame.

Toothless didn't get away in time and the tail fin Bumblebee made was onfire and melting away.

"Alright we're out of time, ok a flamable gas is created in your mouth before you fire, so if we shoot at that it should cause some real damage" Bumblebee chirped to Toothless.

Toothless snorted in agreement and flew down at the dragon.

"Is that all you can take!?" Bumblebee teased the Death recieving an angry roar from the Death.

Toothless answered the Death with a threatening roar as they dived past infront of the Death.

It growled viciously and dove after the two with great speeds, every Autobot watched from the ground in fear as the diving continued.

The Death knew it had the Toothless now, and inhaled for it was ready to fire and end this.

"Ready Toothless...Now!" Bumblebee comanded Toothless as they spun around facing the Death.

Toothless fired directly at the gas cloud in the Deaths mouth and caused the back fire, the inside of Unicrons Death caught onfire

"There there they are fire at them and pull them aboard!" Megatron ordered seeing Toothless and Bumblebee in the glow of the Deaths flame.

Toothless quickly spread his wings causing them to catch wind and fly swoop around the Death before it crashed.

But as they were swooping around a shot of emp and plasma shot them paralized them ending their flight before the melted tail fin could, Megatron and Starscream were the ones to grab the two out of the sky and throw them aboard the ship as Unicrons Death exploded as it impacted the ground.

As the flames went up the Autobot team saw Megatron and Starscream take Bumblebee.


	7. Torture

"No Bumblebee!" Optimus gasped, and fired at Megatron and Starscream.

"A little riled up arn't we, oh if only you could fly, you might have your pride and joy" Megatron cackled at Optimus.

"Toothless, Toothless wake up!" Arcee yelled at the dragon to wake.

"Enjoy the battle, this time your younglings pet wont be there to save you" Megatron growled as more earadicons dropped down as the Nemesis flew away.

"Dammit!" Arcee cursed punching the last earadicon to the ground.

"How the hell are we supposed to get them?" Ratchet growled walking over to Optimus.

"We are not capable of flight, how are we going to get him?" Bulkhead also asked.

"We are going to have to wait for the right moment" Optimus sighed putting his guns away.

"What if that moment is to late?" Arcee asked with great sadness.

"It wont be"

Toothless slowly opened his optics, and awoke from the emp blast, he looked to see he was in another brig but larger and darker then the one he was in before.

"Did you have a nice little nap?" A sinister voice came to Toothless's audios.

Toothless looked to see the owner of the evil voice was Megatron, Megatron had his back to Toothless and was talking to someone in the cell across from Toothless's.

"Wha...how am I..." Bumblebee stuttered looking around the brig he was sitting in the middle of.

"You do not remember, after you destroyed that beast of mine with your wretched Cyber Fury, getting shot down by me" Megatron snapped walking into the younglings cell.

"I remember defeating you yeah, but not the shot" Bumblebee bleeped trying to retract his weapons so he could fire at the warlord.

"Do you honestly thing we would let you be able to fire weapons, transform and drive away?" Megatron snickered watching Bumblebee continuesly try to get his weapons.

"Huh, why can't I transform!?" Bumblebee buzzed with rage at the decepticon leader.

"Well I asked Knockout to disassemble your weapons, but I thought why not make him suffer, so we got rid of your conversion cog" Megatron said watching Bumblebee pathetically try to transform.

"What do you mean got rid of it?!" Bumblebee hissed fixing his glare on Megatron.

"Well if you can rebuild the melted puddle of your component, be my guest youngling!" Megatron cackled.

"You are nothing but scrap Megaton!" Bumblebee bleeped angirly at the evil mech.

"Why you little!" Megatron snarled entering Bumblebee's cell, grabbing the youngling by the throat.

"What don't like that name?" Bumblebee continued to tease, even though fear was flooding him.

"What do you think you little annoyance?!" Megatron snarled slamming Bumblebee into the ground.

Toothless jumped up to his peds and growled pulling on his restrains, energon chains held each of his legs, and a metal muzzle clamped his mouth shut.

"Toothless!" Bumblebee gasped as he started to push himself back up off the ground.

"That's right Cyber Fury, there's no escape for you, you can't come to his rescue!" Megatron hissed turning to see the dragon, as he grabbed Bumblebee by his doorwings throwing the youngling violently against the wall.

Toothless whined at the scene of his rider being thrown, and growled trying to struggle out of his restrains to help the youngling.

"You can go nowhere you're both helpless to the core!" Megatron snickered as Bumblebee slowly picked himself up.

"With you two in my hands your out of the way, and the things that team of idiots and Optimus will do to get you back, oh the things I will acomplish" Megatron laughed turning to the fallen youngling.

"You will acomplish nothing, you never do you never will!" Bumblebee bleeped with anger at the warlord.

"You just wait and see how far I go scout!" Megatron hissed slamming Bumblebee against a wall, letting the youngling slide down the wall before turning and leaving.

Toothless growled at the door slamming shut, then turned all his attention to the youngling sitting on the ground in pain.

Bumblebee sat shivering in pain from the beating, looking to the floor with no answers for their escape.

Toothless gave a concerned chirp at the youngling and tried to make his over to the small scout, pulling on the restrains getting nowhere.

"It's alright Toothless, we'll get out soon..." Bumblebee sighed resting his helm against the wall.

As that was said Starscream entered in with Soundwave and two eradicons, the sound of the door opening caught both Cyber fury and younglings attention.

"These are our pathetic prisoners, weak things... well one of them at least" Starscream evily laughed, looking over at Bumblebee with smirk.

"Great... it's mister I'm afraid to fight a war" Bumblebee bleeped rolling his optics at the grey seeker.

"Hmm that's funny, I sure no how to fight one, and arent you a little young and small to be in a war?" Starscream hissed standing infront of the Bumblebee's cell door.

"Does that really matter right now, what am I supposed to do anyway huh, hide like a coward like you!?" Bumblebee growled back at the sleek fighter jet that entered the cell.

"Well you could do us all including your team, a favor, and drop dead!" Starscream snarled slashing Bumblebee across the chest with his razor sharp claws.

"I geuss that would be one way of keeping you out of the way, but Megatron wishes to keep you alive" Starscream sarcastically cooed lifting Bumblebee's chin with a claw so they met eye to eye.

"If I had it my way, there would be no such thing as prisoners!" Starscream sighed ripping his claw out from under Bumblebee's chin scratching it, as he walked around calmly with his servos behind his back.

"Kill them all, that's what I'd say!" Starscream evily cackled shooting Bumblebee directly in the chest with his plasma cannon.

Toothless whined with great concern at the second beating the youngling was getting, these bots were truely evil, and had no other intention but to show and do harm.

"Quiet you, all you can do is watch the torture" Starscream hissed as he left the for the brig door.

Bumblebee wheezed and weakly sat up, optics flickering as they refocused from briefly being knocked out.

"Have fun you two he's all yours, and remember Megatron wants the little brat alive"

"With plesure commander Starscream" Both eradicons evily laughed entering Bumblebee's cell.

"Soundwave make sure they don't offline the little annoyance" Starscream warned the silent spy, as he left him to watch.


	8. one kind in a sea of evil

Toothless growled snd whined at every hit, watching his only friend get beaten unfairly, energon starting to bleed from the poor helpless youngling.

Soundwave watched with much disgust, even though it had bearly been a minute since Starscream left, Soundwave had always kept a soft spot for younglings and sparklings, he felt sorry for the youngling, and knew the beating was to much.

Soundwave walked into the cell and stood over the youngling, Bumblebee slowly and weakly looked up at the towering faceless spy, and fear struck the youngling, truely the beating from him would hurt more.

Soundwave put his arms out pushing both eradicons away and pointing them to the brig door.

"Aw Soundwave we just started!" the one eradicon complained as he and the other walked outside to guard the brig.

Toothless growled and waited for the spy to take his turn on torture, but that did not happen.

Soundwave did not raise his servo to strike the youngling, but held it out to help the youngling.

"Um..." Bumblebee was in shock at what he was seeing.

Soundwave sighed and just picked the youngling up, standing him back on his wobbly peds.

"Thanks..." Whirred warily, as he stood shakily as energon bled from his wounds, and his dents ached with the other many wounds.

Toothless calmed himself after seeing the kind act of the quiet spy, and watched the faceless mech carefully inspect the younglings wounds.

Soundwave grabed a small kit for cleaning wounds, kneeling down and continued to tend to the wound.

"Ow!" Bumblebee yelped as Soundwave cleaned a very tender deep wound, it was probably the worst one on him.

Soundwave took his servo away when Bumblebee yelped, he didn't mean any harm to the youngling, he just wanted to help.

"It's ok... it just hurts alot" Bumblebee sighed in pain.

"I can see why, it's very deep and is bleeding pretty heavily" Soundwave spoke his deep but clear voice.

"You do speak!" Bumblebee bleeped in surprise at the silent mech.

"Yes I do" Soundwave gave a small chuckle, knowing this was a good. way to distract the youngling from the pain as he cleaned.

"Why don't you ever speak with the other cons?" Bumblebee buzzed letting Soundwave clean his wound with out complaint.

"I don't feel they are worth talking to" Soundwave gave his honest answer to the small scout.

"And I am?" Bumblebee bleeped.

"Yes, I would say so Bumblebee" Soundwave answered as he patched the deep wound.

"How do you know my... oh never mind, you probably know everything" Bumblebee chirped as Soundwave stood back up.

"I do not know everything youngling" Soundwave sighed looking over at Toothless.

"Toothless is good, he's just really protective" Bumblebee bleeped seeing Soundwave take a look at his dragon.

"He took Megatron with ease and killed the Death with almost no problem at all, he is powerful" Soundwave admired the jet black dragon.

"And he has a right to protect the last youngling" Soundwave said looking at Bumblebee.

"Anyway I've temporarily patched your gash I can't do much else I'm not a medic" Soundwave sighed as he sarted to walk away.

"Soundwave?"

"Yes youngling?" Soundwave answered stopping just before the exit.

"Why do you stay with the cons if you don't like them?" Bumblebee asked the spy a question.

"I joined because Megatron and I where great friends, but now I'm starting to see he thinks of me as his best slave, not a best friend" Soundwave answered leaving the brig.

"He dosen't belong in this torture Toothless, and neither do we" Bumblebee beeped to the Cyber fury across from him.

"We should help him escape this prison" Bumblebee chirped an idea.

Toothless crooned and nodded his helm in agreement.

"Hmm I wonder if I can conntact Cee..." Bumblebee thought outloud remembering Soundwave was in control of manipulating the signals.

Canyon

"Arcee you're not very talkative today, hey did you feel the earthquake last night?" Jack talked as Arcee drive to the base.

"That earthquake was a battle against a giant evil dragon called Unicrons Death, and we lost our youngling because of it, because we have to protect you humans!" Arcee snapped at the teen.

"Bumblebee's gone, oh my god I'm so sorry!" Jack gasped feeling really bad for the autobots.

"Megatron shot him and Toothless down after they took out the Death, and they may or may not be alive on the Nemesis" Arcee sighed.

"Well you guys will find him right?" Jack asked.

"It's lik. trying to find a needle in a haystack we aren't capable of flight, and the Nemesis is constantly flying" Arcee answered.

"We..."

"Cee?"

"Hold on a minute Jack, Bee!?" Arcee called looking around.

"Cee I'm in the Nemesis brig with Toothless" Bumblebee answered the femmes call.

"Bee I'll call you back in a second" Arcee said hanging up.

"Ratchet send me a bridge, quick!" Arcee ordered calling the medic.

"Bridge is it human safe?" Jack asked as the bridge poped up.

"We're about to find out" Arcee said grabbing Jack and running through the bridge.

"Oh that is a feeling I am going to have to get used to..." Jack said stumbbling around.

"What's themproblem Arcee, why all the panick?" Ratchet asked as Arcee got on a monitor.

"Bee called me, I'm calling him back we can trace the signal to the ship" Arcee answered as she called Bumblebee on the monitor.

"Cee is that you?" Bumblebee answered the call.

"Yes Bee, your alive, are you ok!?" Arcee answered the youngling happily.

"The cons didn't hesitate o. torturing me when I woke, my conversion cog was destroyed, so I'm defenceless, and Toothless is tied down so he can't do much" Bumblebee listed the problems the cons have caused him and Toothless.

"Primus Bee that's horible, are you going to be ok?" Arcee asked fear starting to build up in the femme, as Ratchet traced the signal.

"I'm ok for now, oh can I ask a question?" Bumblebee bleeped at the femme.

"Of course, what is it?" Arcee answered quickly.

"Would there be room for one more on the team?"

"No more dragons Bumblebee" Ratchet answered the question.

"Hi Ratch, and no it's a bot" Bumblebee giggled over the comm.

"A bot, is there someone in the brig with you?" Ratchet asked.

"No, it's a con, and he dosen't feel like he really belongs here" Bumblebee chirped.

"My answer is absolutely not, but it's not my decision to make" Ratchet answered as Optimus listen quietly from behind.

"He helped me today..." Bumblebee chirpedas the door opened and the two eradicons entered.

"Hey who are you talking to!" One of the growled walking into the cell and striking Bumblebee down.

"N...no one..." Bumblebee stuttered backing into the back wall.

"Bee whatever you do stay on the line" Ratchet told the youngling.

"Really, who were you talking to then?"

"Your imaginary friend!" The earadicons teased standing over Bumblebee.

"Oh I'm sorry you must've been talking to your pet, did he answer?" The cons continued to tease the youngling.

"No!" Bumblebee cried out, making the eradicons laugh at him.


	9. True meanings

"Ratchet I can't listen to him cry in pain and fright and not be able to comfort and help him" Arcee said, feeling guilty they had to hear the youngling in pain.

Toothless hissed and desperately tried to break free of his restrains, the sounds of the younglings cries was something Toothless reacted to, his instincts told him to comfort and protect the youngling, he was not going to stand there and watch the abuse.

"Oh I bet you just want to melt us down with your flame don't you" The one eradicon teased Toothless evily, entering the Cyber fury's cell.

"You idiots I told you not to open the Cyber fury's cell, you have no idea what that thing is capable of!" Megatron's voice snapped with anger as he approached the two cells.

"Our apologies lord Megatron, it will not happen again" both earadicons coward and ran off out of the brig.

Toothless growled and struggled even more at the site of the wicked mech.

"Idiots..." Megatron growled shutting Toothless's cell door.

"It's Megatron now, Bee don't do us any favors, just hang up before he finds out, call back later" Ratchet changed his mind.

Bumblebee didn't do what he was told not ending the call, panicking as Megatron entered his cell and stood over his pathetic frame.

"Shedding tears are we youngling, have no place in this war, that's why you should have stayed out of it!" Megatron hissed with an evil smirk at the upset youngling.

"The only place a sparkling such as yourself, has in this war is buried beneath rubble and fire" Megatron laughed looking at the tears overflowing the younglings optics.

"So tell me scout, have you made a spark bond with your new daddy yet?" Megatron retorted his question.

At the base wide optics and gasps filled the room, both teenagers stared in confusion.

"What is he talking about?" Miko turned asking her guardian.

"Bumblebee was adobpted by Optimus when he found him right after the little guy was born" Bulkhead explained.

"His creators were brutally murdered when there base came under attack mere moments after Bee was born" Arcee added.

"Bumblebee never got the chance to meet and know his creators, and I haven't told him about his past yet, he's still to young to have to hear that type of stuff" Optimus sighed from behind the team.

Back on the Nemesis Bumblebee sat with tear filled optics and confusion, not understanding what Megatron was saying.

"I know you've just earned your way into younglinghood, but surely you're not that stupid" Megatron said to the youngling.

"He's only five you piece scrap, don't tell him this!" Arcee yelled at the monitor.

"Well, when your unfortunate life came to spark, I ordered an attack on the base you were born at, you never had the time to open your optics and see your creators, they were killed right then and there, Optimus arrived to late with his pack of idiots, and some how your pathetic self survived" Megatron spoke with annoyance and anger.

"Opt..."

"You were born and raised to ruin my life, and so far you have succeded!" Megatron snapped interupting the youngling, charging his fusion cannon and aiming at Bumblebee's helm.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know!" Bumblebee cried shielding himself behind his arms.

"Bumblebee don't be sorry because you were born, your birth into this world was a wonderful miracle little one, I'm sorry for not being there, I was wrong about you and Toothless" Optimus spoke apologeticaly through the comm.

"I wont kill you youngling, not yet at least!" Megatron snarled punching Bumblebee out.

"Why did we lose the signal!?" Arcee asked in a panick after the call ended suddenly.

"Bumblebee must be knocked out, Megatron is planning to kill him Optimus" Ratchet announced.

"Why is the entire fleet of cons beating on Bumblebee like this?" Bulkhead asked the team.

"Because Megatron has poisoned their minds, making them believe Bumblebee is the curse that keeps making them fail" Optimus spoke up answering the wreckers question.

Bumblebee awoke in searing pain as he sat up to see across the room Toothless sadly looking to the ground in great depresion.

"Toothless..." Bumblebee whirred painfully catching the dragons attention.

Toothless lifted his helm perking his ears and crooned smiling at the site of his rider still alive.

"I'm alright Toothless, we have to get out of here and soon" Bumblebee chirped weakly getting up to his peds.

"Youngling are you alright?" Soundwave asked as he entered the brig to see the injured youngling.

"No...I just wanna see Toothless" Bumblebee said with tear filled optics.

"Ok... but I can't take him out of his restrains" Soundwave sighed pening both cells.

"Toothless!" Bumblebee chirped hugging the Cyber fury, trying to reach for the straps to loosen the muzzle on Toothless.

"Here let me help" Soundwave sighed loosening the strap for Bumblebee.

"Thanks...why all the help?" Bumblebee buzzed looking at the faceless mech.

"I want you to escape, Megatron's comming to kill you, I wont allow it" Soundwave answered the youngling.

"Come with us" Bumblebee whirred to Soundwave, wanting the helpful giving mech to join the Autobots.

"No, I have to stay here youngling" Soundwave said in a smiling tone.

"Soundwave are you in here?" Megatron's gruff evil voice came on the other side of the door.

"Quick get into your cell" Soundwave gasped escorting Bumblebee back into his cell.

Soundwave shut both cells and stared at Bumblebee through his cell as if nothing was going on, all of a sudden Megatron burst through the door storming up to Bumblebee's cell.

"Soundwave you may go stand out the door, I wish to deal with this runt alone" Megatron spoke in an evil deep voice.

Soundwave left the room hoping for the best for the two as he slightly shut the door behind him.

"It's your time scout!" Megatron snarled entering the cell and picking Bumblebee up by the throat.

"No!" Bumblebee cried squirming for his life.

Toothless growled and pulled back desperatly on the muzzle, eventually putting it between his paws and ripping it off.

"To bad for you, you wont see the day the war ends!" Megatron hissed drawing his sword and raising it.

Toothless quickly fired at his restrains getting loose, he let out a growling roar before firing at the cell forcefield firing down Megatron forcing the evil mech to drop Bumblebee.

Toothless easily caught the youngling on his back and chirped giving Bumblebee a lick.

"Thanks bud, now we have to get out of here!" Bumblebee bleeped as Megatron atarted to get up.

Toothless ran and shot the door down, to see Soundwave waiting for them.

"The outer deck is the way just keep heading straight, hurry!" Soundwave gave directions pointing the direction that lead to the youngling and dragons escape.


	10. Surviving thoughts

The sound of the deck doors being blown open rang through the hallways of the Nemesis, Megatron enraged ran after the two, thick smoke covered the doorway making it impossible to see.

"Now Toothless fire!" Bumblebee comanded.

Toothless shot rapidly hitting Megatron everytime, quickly dodging Megatron's anger shots from his cannon, a few of getting Bumblebee.

"Lets go quick bud!" Bumbleebee bleeped weakily as he started to blank out.

Toothless whined and quickly jumped off the Nemesis for their escape.

"No!" Megatron growled shooting at he two shooting Bumblebee clear off the dragon incapable of flight to begin with.

"Optimus Bumblebee and Toothless's signal have came back, they're falling at high speeds out of the sky!" Ratchet announced to the team.

"What, lock on location he will land and bridge us there!" Optimus comanded the medic.

"He must have escaped" Bulkhead cheered running to the bridge with Arcee and Optimus.

Toothless crooned and whined as he spun out of control for a couple seconds, finally after getting somewhat stable he was able to lock onto Bumblebee's position and started to dive and recha to catch the youngling as they were mere moments from hitting the desert floor, Toothless grabbed hold of Bumblebee and wrapped himself and his wings around the youngling protectivly, and braced for impact.

Optimus, Arcee, and Bulkhead just got in time to watch the cloud of dust form from Toothless hitting the ground.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus gasped and didn't hesitate to run into the cloud and call his sons name.

Optimus eventually found the Cyber fury laying dead still on the ground, deeply breathing in pain, Toothless rolled over and slowly opened his optics to see Optimus kneeling down infront of him, Arcee and Bulkhead standing sadly behind him.

"I'm so sorry..." Optimus apologized to the Cyber fury.

Toothless stared into Optimus's optics, and excepted the apology and opened his wings that wraped around him, revieling Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee!" Optimus gasped promptly picked Bumblebee up listening for a spark beat.

"You brought him back alive, but he's to dmaged and needs repairs urgently!" Optimus announced hearing a faint spark beat.

"Ratchet bridge!" Arcee ordered over her commlink.

"Thank you, for bringing him back alive" Optimus thanked helping the Cyber fury up.

Toothless chirped and limped following the prime into the base through the bridge.

Ratchet wasted no time taking Bumblebee from the prime and going to work to get the small youngling stable.

After what felt like days, Ratchet finally managed to get Bumblebee stable.

"He's stable enough to survive, no need for sad faces" Ratchet announced after his endless hours of work.

Toothless perked up and chirped, running to the side of the berth Bumblebee lay on.

"Bumblebee has a good escape story to tell" Bulkhead said to Miko after Ratchet announced the good news.

"So everythings fine?" Arcee asked the obvious question.

"Everything except one thing, will normale in a few days" Ratchet answered the femmes question.

"But one, and what's that?" Optimus asked walking over to the medic.

"Well his conversion cog is completle gone like he said, hehas no way of getting around unless hetakes Toothless, but he can't always take him, plus I have to make a new tail fin for him" Ratchet sighed as he explained to the prime.

"Well how is he going to transform then?" Arcee asked knowing the medic would have some sort of solution.

"We're going to have to get a conversion cog from one of thecons when the opportunity presents it's self" Ratchet said sadly.

"Great a piece of decepticon in Bumblebee, is that going to make him evil?" Miko asked.

"No it's not going to change him into a con!" Ratchet snapped at the stupid question.

"Oook just making sure..." Miko rolled her eyes at the short tempered medic.

"Until then, we are just going to have to watch him" Ratchet told the team.

"So sparklingsitting, just don't tell him that?" Arcee asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Exactly, and keep it that way" Ratchet nodded letting Optimus see the younglings resting frame.

Nemesis

"Soundwave, you were right there, I hope they blew the door down ontop of you, because if they didn't you're easily saying that your services are no longer need!" Megatron growled pacing around the faceless spy.

Soundwave watched the warlord flip out on him in a fit of rage, Soundwave had no intention on answering the angry mech and never would, their friendship definately has come to an end.

Back at the Autobot base, Toothless sat still watching and waiting for Bumblebee to move or show any signs of waking.

"Recovery takes time friend" Optimus said from behind, petting Toothless's helm.

Toothless crooned and looked at Optimus for a brief second before fixing back on Bumblebee's slumbering frame.

"Ratchet's making you a new tail you know" Optimus continued to make conversation.

Toothless purred looking over at the busy medic, giving a small smile before turning back to his rider.

"Nothing will take your worry off our little youngling will it?" Optimus sighed after watching Toothless refocus on Bumblebee once more.

Toothless snorted and walked up to medical berth Bumblebee lay on, standing on his hind legs, Toothless nudged Bumblebee's face giving a croon as he rested his helm on the younglings chest.

Bumblebee's optics slowly onlined, he looked around to see he was back in the base in the medical bay, he looked over to see Toothless's depressed optics staring at the wall across the room.

Toothless jumped lifting his helm to the feeling of a small servo, looking towards Bumblebee's helm to see the onlined awake optics of the scout.

Toothless chirped scooting over to Bumblebee's face giving it many licks of joy and happieness.

"Aw, hey Toothless" Bumblebee weakly giggled hugging the Cyber fury's helm with what strength he had at the moment.

"I get a hug to right?" Optimus cooed standing next to the two.

"Yeah!" Bumblebee chirped as Optimus kneeled down hugging his adopted son.


End file.
